Protect
by attiebear118861
Summary: Life really isn't as it seem's for Harry, He finds out who he can and cannot trust in his life, the people he thought were his best friends turn out to be the people he should fear, his tormentor's are the only people who truly want to see the young, powerful wizard safe. *TRIGGER WARNING* Child Abuse


**Rating: M**

 **Summery: Life really isn't as it seem's for Harry, He finds out who he can and cannot trust in his life, the people he thought were his best friends turn out to be the people he should fear, his tormentor's are the only people who truly want to see the young, powerful wizard safe.**

' _I can still feel the pain of the slap that I took to the face from my uncle, I can't believe he actually went as far as hitting me, yes he shoves me down and grabs me to hard but he never once hit me. I can still see the look in his eyes when he walked in, the smell of alcohol on his clothing and breath… I didn't even do anything wrong. '_

 _That was a month ago, and the violence only escalated from there, apparently that day my Uncle Vernon lost his job and turned to drinking to deal with his problems, but hopefully that will all be over soon, tomorrow morning I will be on my way back to Hogwarts to be with my friends… I will be home.'_

Harry was brought out of his writing by the sound of thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs, he quickly scrambled and folded the paper, tossing it into his trunk with the others he had written over the days. Harry had just locked his trunk when his door slammed open "I thought I told you to have dinner ready when I got home boy!" His uncle's boomed out, his words running together, Harry didn't even have time to respond when a fist collided with his left cheek, knocking him off balance and falling to the floor. His Uncle Vernon didn't stop there though, he continued to kick, and hit harry until he was a bloody, bruised, unconscious mess on his bedroom floor before he finally left the room.

Harry awoke to the sound of his owl tapping on his window, he groaned and slowly sat up. "Bloody hell" He groaned and finally pulled himself up, opening the window. Hedwig flew in and he untied the small note on her leg, the note was just a simple Hello from Sirius and Remus, he wrote a quick reply before sending it off, noticing the sun was just coming up "I need to get some healing potions some how." Harry mumbled to himself before he began to get ready

The train ride to school was filled with non stop talking from Hermione about all the places her parents took her too over the summer holiday, no one noticed the slight limp Harry had to the fact it hurt him to breath, that may be do to the Glamour charm he used on himself but he hope it stayed that way. They arrived at school and Harry was the first to get up to the dorm rooms, he sighed and tossed his trunk down beside his bed then turned around, he really needed to get those potions, he pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and left the dorms, he headed straight for the potions classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Snape wasn't there at the moment, he made his way over to the potions cabinet and opened it slowly, bringing a hand out to take the potions "Show yourself!" He heard the angry voice of Snape, Harry slowly let his cloak drop and turned around "S-Snape I… I can… Explain" he bit his lip as Snape walked over and took the potion out of his hand angrily "Stealing now Potter?" He seethed, Harry just shook his head and pulled his wand out "I.. I need them" he whispered before he dropped his Glamours, he heard Snape gasp loudly as he took in the beaten body of 'The Boy Who Lived'

Severus cleared his throat trying to get the lump down "What happened to you!" He moved and pushed Potter down in the chair, his eyes moving over the cuts and bruises on his face and neck. He turned and used his wand to shut the door and put up silencing and locking charms "Potter I want you to look at that table and take off your clothing… leave your boxers on.. i need to heal you" Snape moved to his cabinet and grabbed a few different things he would need before turning around and gasping once again "Harry.." He trailed off and moved towards the man who had his arm over his eyes to hide the tears of someone seeing him like this "W-Who did this" He asked softly, slowly starting to apply different creams to the bruises and cuts, causing them to heal almost instantly, the really bad ones would take a few days.

Harry whimpered softly and looked up at Snape "I-I can't… can't tell you" He mumbled before finally breaking down, sobs shaking his body violently. Severus instantly moved forward and wrapped his arms around the frightened hurt man "Did your aunt and uncle do this to you?" He made Harry look into his eyes. Harry nodded softly, feeling more tears fall from his eyes. Snape growled loudly and pulled Harry closer.. the boy he thought was such a spoiled little brat… the boy he hated so much … the one that from this moment on he would do anything to protect him.. he would never let him go back to those muggles… Ever.

 **Alright guys! I just posted this one-shot to see what you guy's think.. I want Snape as a father figure in this story and harry to come into a inheritance soon and have a mate who is a Slytherin… I also think I will have Weasley (Molly, Ginny and Ron) Hermione, and Albus bashing in this story… I want harry to be dark after his inheritance … Anyways let me know if you like it :D If i get good feedback i'll turn this into an ongoing story Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! :D Thank you -Attiebear**


End file.
